


On Call

by asariel



Series: Xiuhanweek17 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, xiuhanweek17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asariel/pseuds/asariel
Summary: Lu Han loves getting (certain) phone calls.





	On Call

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, slightly crackish, referencing to Lu Han's On Call mv and I took a lot of liberties in this lol just a heads up.

Day 2 - Phone Calls

It's exactly 10 minutes after Luhan’s new music video was released to the public when he got a phone call. He smiled at the familiar - special ringtone - that is designated for only one person.

He snatched it up and grinned so wide at the screen, confirming the caller (of course it's him, who else does he dedicate his TVXQ ballad to anyway). He looked up and met Lao Gao’s eyes through the mirror. His manager/caretaker/other best friend rolled his eyes, already knowing who's on the line. 

“Fine.” The older answered his unspoken question, “but don't take too long. Shooting will start in half an hour. And keep your hands out of your pants this time, please.” 

“Ge!” Lu Han whined, a little mortified because Sunyoung noona is there as well. But his stylist just stifled a laugh with her hand, and warned him that if anything happen to his hair or costume, she will make him wear the girliest outfit she can find for a week straight, complete with laces and pink sparkles.

Fair enough. At least she won’t ‘accidentally’ put itching powder in his boxers like that one time he pissed her off. Lesson learnt.

Lu Han went out of the dressing room and wandered around the buzzing set until he finds a semi secluded place, answering the phone in the meantime.

“Hello?”

“How have you been?”

Lu Han burst out laughing at the greeting from the other line.

“So you heard it, then?”

“Of course. I promised you I would, didn’t I? I even put a reminder.”

“Mmm...So, how was it?”

“Yah, why do you have to reveal that I cry when I’m drunk?” Minseok dragged out the last syllable in a whine. It’s awfully cute and made Lu Han melts into a puddle. “You know the boys will tease me to no end when they heard.”

Lu Han grinned, because seeing Minseok getting teased is one of his favourite sight, where the other will become flustered and flail around, trying to cover his reddening cheeks. Before he eventually had enough and would smack those who crossed the line, anyway. Lu Han wished he can still witness it.

“Just in case I didn’t make it obvious enough who it’s about.”

Silence, and when Lu Han was about to prompt, thinking that the line is probably broken, Minseok spoke up, voice quiet and uncertain and so out of character.

“It is about me, right?” He asked, and Lu Han can hear the insecurity even through the phone call.

On the other hand, Lu Han is actually rendered speechless, brain unable to compute what the other is asking.

“Minseok,” He started, looking around to make sure no one is about. “Of course it’s you, Minseok. What - Haven’t I made it obvious enough? When it comes to me, everything is about you Minnie.” The endearment slipped out as Lu Han ached to hold his lover, who's 595.528 miles or so away so that he can earnestly try to reassure him. It boggles his mind that Minseok can still think things like this.

A pause, and then;

“...Even ‘Lu’?”

And just like that, the atmosphere is lightened again. Lu Han actually needed to hold on to something as he doubled up and laughed his head off.

“We don’t talk about that.” He wheezed after his laughter died down.

“Then how about ‘That Good -” Lu Han is cutting him off before he can finish the sentence.

“That too. My dark times.” He answered solemnly, and was rewarded by a twinkling laughter. He grinned stupidly at the sound.

“Do you like it?”

Minseok hummed. “It’s very nice. I really like your ballads, it shows off your beautiful voice.” And since Lu Han always needs to be knock down a peg to make sure his ego is not too inflated, he continued, “Thank God you dropped the autotunes.”

Lu Han is a little affronted. “Hey! It’s for artistic values, okay? The fans says it sounded cool.”

“They have been feeding you lies, Lu. You sounded like you’re singing into a table fan.”

Lu Han pouted, forgetting that the other can’t see it.

“But I’m glad you got to this, Lu. Do things you love, make your own decisions, get enough rest, and get what you deserves for all you've done.”

“But it would be better if we’re together.” He mumbled under his breath, but Minseok picked it up, anyway.

He heard a sigh, like the person on the other line have heard this way too many times before. “Lu Han, we talked about this, even up until when you're about to leave. You need to go, and I have to stay. You know I can’t come with you. My family is here, my friends is here. My whole life is here. I have nothing there.”

“Except me.” Lu Han answered, feeling a little like a petulant child. But that apparently mellowed Minseok, softening his voice.

“Yes, except you. And I would’ve done it, you know, even though it’ll be suicide to our careers and an almost certain ostracization from most of our loved ones. I would’ve done it, I almost did too...but I don’t want to make you feel trapped.”

“Minseok, you know I’m willing to take care of you, right? I’ll provide you with everything.” 

“Yes, but I would’ve been a burden. And I don’t want that, to be the thing that'll hold you back, or be like your - your kept woman or something.”

“You could’ve been my wife though.” Was Lu Han’s genius reply.

Minseok snorted.

“You wish, dickhead.”

“But people are already figuring out you’re my wife though. My pretty wife I left in South Korea, with our kids. Well, technically kid, since you only have Tan and I have both the kitties here.”

Minseok scoffed, already knowing where Lu Han got this ridiculous idea from.

“Huh, best paparazzi in China my ass.”

“But was he wrong?” Lu Han is asking the real question. Minseok refused to answer, instead switching into a different concern.

“Why am I your wife? Why not you’re the wife, you’re pretty enough.”

Lu Han huffed, “Okay, first of all, I’m manly, not pretty. And second, have you seen yourself in the mirror? No, you’ll be the wife.”

“Ah, no no. I forgot, it’s because Jongdae is my wife right?

“Yah!”

“I can’t have 2 wives, hmm.”

“You tell that Jongdae to keep his hands off! Or else -”

“Or else what? You’re too far away. Besides, it’s not Jongdae you need to worry about.” Minseok sing songed.

“WHat?! Kim Minseok you better not be cheating on me!”

Minseok snickered. “As if. You know I only love you, Lu-ge.”

“Aww, Minnie…” Lu Han is touched. Literally. There’s an assistant who lightly tapped his shoulder, saying that his manager is searching for him, but Lu Han just nodded absently and waved him off.

“Anyway, I’m not the one who’s been parading around with different pretty actresses everyday.”

“Oh, that -”

“ANd actors too.” Minseok cut in, voice suddenly bright which immediately made him suspicious. “Don’t forget those handsome actors.”

“Min, you shouldn’t be calling anyone handsome when you already have the handsomest husband ever. Besides, you know you’re my one and only, right?”

“I better be. If I heard anything from my informant, you’re dead.”

Lu Han gulped at the threat, before his brain caught up with the words. “Hold up, what informant? Stop using Yixing to do your dirty work, he’s almost dead on his feet.”

“You think I see him often? I think you see him more than we did now. But yeah, I hope he takes it easy too. It’s like he never stop working.”

“I know, I told him to stop - wait, why are you changing the subject?”

“What?” Minseok said innocently, the end tone deliberately pitched higher. Lu Han fought the urge to squeal at the cuteness and soldiered on.

“Who’s your informant?”

Minseok blows raspberries into the speaker. “FIne, it’s not like you won’t find out soon. It’s Tao.”

“Tao? Zitao?” Lu Han raised his eyebrows in surprise, “You still talk to him?”

Minseok snorted. “Yeah, all of us did. He started calling a week after, throwing a fit that ChanBaek unfollowed him on IG. It’s not like the company would let them continue showing public interaction. Anyway, he also apologize and explained it all, crying at that, the overdramatic bastard.” 

“You guys okay with that?”

“Yeah. Ironically, we already got used to it. And it’s not like we don’t understand, we saw how much pain he’s in. Hell, all of us would’ve bailed if we’re able to.”

“I have a special place reserved for you here, Minnie. Anytime you want.”

“Now you stop.”

“Just putting it out there.”

“Hmph. Anyway, after that he’s been giving unwarranted selfies and recaps of his life that no one wants to know. Except maybe Sehun.”

“Ah, still going strong, those two?”

“Clingy as fuck. That’s also the reason why Sehun was complaining that we wished him 11 minutes late last year, because Tao wished him like 10 minutes before his birthday, which is honestly stupid because that doesn't count as his birthday yet.”

“Hm, so in short he’s actually showing off and bragging?”

“Yeah, those brats. Luckily, they’re cute.”

“Um, excuse me. We’re like, the ultimate cutest OTP ever.”

A pregnant pause.

“...Don’t tell me you’re still reading fanfictions of us?” Minseok said hesitantly, like he's afraid to ask.

“Why not? They kept me alive when I was dying of boredom. Plus the things they thought I could do to you, oh my.” Lu Han fanned his face a little, thinking about all the creative things he'd read. Some he didn't even know possible. “Though I won’t opposed if we try it out, you know. For science.”

The person on the other line gasped, before urgently lowered his voice.

“What kind of kinky ass smut are you reading now, Lu?” Minseok whisper-shout in disbelief.

“Well, recently I graduated to manhwa. Like, it’s much better, Min. More detailed, and in colours! You’re so fucking adorable in there, with the shiniest bubble butt! I’m also, obviously handsome, but cute. And they’re quite accurate with the size, I must say.” Lu Han sighed happily, making a mental note to check for any updates later.

“What the hell are you talking about, Lu?”

“Oh, I’ll send you the links later. It’ll give you some new ideas to try when I come back next time.”

“Lu, I can hear your gross eyebrows wiggling.”

“My eyebrows aren’t gross!”

“You’re right. Your entire being is gross, not just your eyebrows.”

“Minnie!” He whined, feeling a little childish but honestly, who cares. Minseok is always the one to bring out that behavior in him, like he doesn't have to pretend and free to be himself.

“But I love you anyway, you big baby.” Minseok said placatingly.

Lu Han started to grin, but jolted up when he heard his name being bellowed. Quickly he checked the time and cursed because it’s 5 minutes to shooting time and he didn't even get his makeup touch up yet.

“Min, I need to go Lao Gao is yelling for me.”

Minseok snickered, remembering how put out the manager was whenever he needed to cover for them. But really, they both owed lots to the manager, who sacrifice so much time and means trying to keep their relationship under tight wrap, especially with how expressive Lu Han is.

“Go, go! I swear you'll drive him to an early grave. Say hi to him for me. Take care of yourself.”

“Okay baby. You too, don't work too hard. Eat more. Get enough rest and all that jazz.”

“Okay mom.” Lu Han can envision his boyfriend’s sassy eye rolling just by the tone and decided to tease him.

“You could've called me daddy instead. Don't worry baby, daddy’ll work hard to bring home the bacon for you.”

“What the actual fuck, Lu Han?” Minseok choked out, partly amused and partly disgusted by his boyfriend response. Seriously, this is the guy I love?

“Good to hear you laugh, Min. God, I need to run, he saw me. I love you babe bye - arrgh!”

Meanwhile, in Seoul, South Korea, Minseok laughed as he heard Lu Han yelping in pain after he presumably got caught by his manager. There's a littering of ‘sorry’s and ‘ow ow ow’s, mixed with the interval of a different voice who's ranting about how he doesn’t get paid enough to babysit horny pop stars who doesn't know how to tell the time and “I quit!” before the line went dead.

The smile still lingered on his lips as he put down the phone and turned to his opened laptop, replaying the music video again. Lu Han’s gorgeous face fill up the screen as his voice infiltrate the room and Minseok thinks, for now, this is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone know what manhwa Lu Han is reading? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
